Naruhina: Demon Scrolls
by WhiteLionXIII
Summary: Hinata gets her chance to walk along side Naruto but not in the way she thought. How will they handle finding out they where chosen as life mates at birth and what adventures await them.
1. The Fox

_I do not own naruto_

**Naruhina: Demon Scrolls**

Chapter 1: The Fox

It was a peaceful spring day in Konaha as a cool wind blew through the training grounds. Standing in the middle of the one that team 7 always used for training was Naruto Uzumaki. He was about to try something he had never done before summoning jutsu. He didn't completely understand how it all worked but it sounded interesting so he was going to try to summon something. Anything would work for him but he really hoped it would be something cool like some kind of animal. He had seen Kakashi summon ninja hounds before and Jiraiya summon toads. But they wouldn't teach him how because they said he was still too low level of a ninja. Not really giving him an explanation why beyond that. So he did the next best thing he looked up some of the basics of summoning jutsu, but forgot most of them.

'What's the worst that can happen?' he thought while he bit his thumb to draw blood and ran through some hand sings messing up on some of them. Then he slammed his hand to the ground and shouted "Summoning Jutsu!" A cloud of smoke puffed and when it disappeared sitting before him was a large scroll. He looked at it for a moment with one eyebrow raised. Then a wide grin appeared on his face. It wasn't what he was hoping for but he had successfully summoned something. So He sat on the ground in front of it and opened it to see what kind of scroll it was.

As he read over the scroll he was amazed at what he had summoned. It was called "The Nine Tail Fox Demon Clan Scroll" . As he looked over how to use it he found out more about the fox demon clan and how to use them. First was they were the strongest of the nine ruling demon clans. Second thing was that although they are called demons none of the ruling nine are good or evil. Only how they were used by the person who summoned them was considered good or evil. Third was that each clan had a set number of tails ranging from one to nine. The number of tails the clan has determines how many members was in that clan. The example given was the one tail clan had two members a male and a female with just one tail. Where the nine tail clan had 18 members starting with a male and female with one tail all the way up to nine tails male and female. Fourth thing was that the one tail foxes to the 8 tail foxes could be just summoned. However the nine tail foxes had to be sealed within someone to be used. The person that had the male sealed inside them could only mate with the person with the female sealed inside them. Naruto raised his eyebrow agin thinking 'who would want one inside them knowing that.' He just shook his head and continued to read. What he read next confused him alot. It stated that each demon clan scroll was given to the nine most worthy of the human clans to watch over them. That the ruling heads of those clans was the only ones that could summon and use the scrolls. The name of the clan that controlled the fox scroll was called "Namikaze Clan". That is what had confused him he was an Uzumaki not a Namikaze. He didn't know if what he just read was true or not. If it was how could he summon it? That confusion turned to shock when he got to the end of the scroll on how to summon one of the foxes. It showed the hand signs to use and explained that you had to sign and finger print the contract at the end of the scroll in your own blood. Also once it was signed he couldn't sign any other summoning contracts. That isn't what shocked him it was what came after that. Two names where repeated over and over at the top of the scroll with dried blood signatures under them. At the top it read Yuna Nine and then Kurama Nine over and over. Under each of the Yuna Nine was a different woman's name some of which ended in Namikaze and some that didn't. However under each of the Kurama Nine was a name that ended in Namikaze but one, it was Naruto Uzumaki.

As soon as he read his name he jumped to his feet and stated pacing back and forth trying to figure out what it all ment. How could his name already be on the scroll he just summoned it. He just got to the end and hadn't even had a chance to sign it yet only to see his name already there. After several minutes of pacing back and forth trying to figure it out he sat back down in front of the scroll to look over the last few names before his to see if he knew who they where. He was shocked agin when he looked closer at his signature and the prints and the one before it. Both finger prints was no bigger than that of an infant. So whoever made him and the other person sign this had done so when they where still a baby. The shock came when he got a closer look at the name before his Hinata Hyuuga, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. He knew who Hinata Hyuuga was she was the same age as him and in his class at the academy. So why was her name on here? Then there was Minato Namikaze who he didn't really know anything about except he was the 4th Hokage. Last was Kushina Uzumaki the only other Uzumaki besides himself on the scroll who he knew nothing about. He didn't know any of the other name. He was having a hard time trying to put all the pieces together leaving him with a lot more questions than answers.

He knew the only way he was going to get some answers was to try and summon one of the foxes. Takeing a deep breath he stood back up and backed away from the scroll. Then he bit his thumb agin and ran through the hand signs and slammed his hand to the ground calling out "Summoning Jutsu". A cloud of white smoke appeared and when it faded sitting in its place was a small white three tailed fox.

"Greetings Lord Namikaze. I'm Yuki the three tailed vixen of the Fox Demon Clan. It has been awhile since I have been summoned. What is it that you ask of me?" The three tailed vixen spoke in a very respectful voice.

Naruto was happy he had actually succeeded in the summoning. 'That will show those old perverts not to underestimate me' he thought. Then he decided to get some answers from her.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Naruto Uzumaki. The reason I summoned you is I need some answers about that scroll over there." He then pointed to the scroll.

"If you are not a Namikaze than how is it you where able to summon the scroll and me?" she said after taking a quick glance over at the scroll. She already knew what the scroll was used for and if he wasn't a Namakaze than he should have never been able to summon it or her.

"That is one of the things I want to know myself." He said walking over to the scroll. "You see my name is already on it and it looks as if it was done when I was still a baby. Why is that? Also why is Hinata and the 4th Hokage's name on it? And who is this Kushina Uzumaki? Besides me she is the only other Uzumaki on here." Naruto rambled off hoping to get the answers he needed.

Yuki gave a sweet smile before answering. She now knew why he was able to summon the scroll and her. "Well it is clear to me you where never told of such things as a child. But before I answer your questions I have a couple of my own I need you to answer first so I can better explain everything to you. First do you know who your parents where? Second are you currently in a relationship with the intent of marriage? or are you married already?" She said smiling at the boy's confused look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked still a little confused.

"It has a lot to do with it and if you want your answers than please answer my questions." She said in a polite tone.

"Well I never knew who my parents where and no i'm not in any relationships or married." he replied sounding a little sad about it.

"I see. As you may have already read on the scroll it is the soul property of the Namikaze Clan and only the head of the clan and his wife or to be wife can use it." She walked over and looked down at the names on the scroll before continuing. "That being said you given your name and ability to summon the scroll and me or this Hinata Hyuuga are the child of Lord Minato Namikaze and his wife Lady Kushina Uzumaki. The other is their life mate. However like I said given your name I believe you to be Lord Namakaze and Lady Uzumaki's son. And for reasons unknown to me given your mothers name." Yuki said looking over the boy to see what his reaction would be to what she just informed him.

Naruto stood there for a few minutes shocked and even more confused at what he just learned. But he still needed more answers. "Why am I just finding this out now? How is it I could summon that scroll when I didn't know how?" Then he remembered her saying that Hinata was his life mate. "And what did you mean Hinata if my life mate?"

She couldn't help but chuckle a little at his last question before answering. "Well as for why you are just finding out now you would have to ask father that. As for you being able to summon the scroll when you didn't know how it's simple. The scroll states you can't have any other summoning contracts besides the demon fox clan's. So correct me if i'm wrong but I would say you tried to summon something that required you to sign a contract. If that is the case instead of getting their contract to sign you will always get the demon fox clan's contract. This is because one you are the Namikaze Clan Head and two you have already signed the demon fox clan's scroll." Yuki stops for a moment to take a breath and let him process what she just told him. Then she started to grin a little before continuing. "As for what I ment when I called Lady Hyuuga your life mate is just that. Foxes mate for life and that means if you wish to have children some day she is the only one you will be able to have them with. That goes the same for Lady Hyuuga she will not be able to mate with anyone but you. This is do to the fact that father is sealed within you and mother is sealed within Lady Hyuuga. Because of that a curse of sorts have been placed on you both so that no one would be willing to mate with you. However this curse does not stop you or Lady Hyuuga from having friendly relationships with the opposite sex or same sex. Just romantic and sexual relationships for the rest of your lives." She explained while holding in her giggle at the end at how red Naruto was getting from what she telling him.

As Naruto was trying to push his sexual thoughts of Hinata away and regain some control over himself he heard Yuki start to say something.

"This would be a good time for you to go help your vixen. I think she is about to faint." She stated while pointing to the tree line around the training ground.

At first Naruto had a confused look on his face but than he saw where she was pointing. Hinata was standing halfway behind a tree with a very bright red face. As soon as he seen her he took off running to her to see if she was alright.

**A/N: First I would like to say sorry for the short chapter. Chapter 2 will be longer so I will try to have it up in a few weeks. I am also taking ideas to improve this story. I'm not that good at writing so some advice there would also be welcome.**


	2. The Meeting of Mates

_**I Do Not Own Naruto**_

**Naruhina**

**Demon Scrolls**

_**Chapter 2: The Meeting Of Mates**_

Naruto ran as fast as he could but arrived at Hinata to late. She had already fainted and was only kept standing by the tree that she was hiding behind. Naruto didn't know what to do so he picked her up bridal style to carry her back out to where Yuki was to find out if she knew what was wrong with her. He only got a couple of steps before stopping. He stopped because Hinata began to snuggle up to him. As he looked down at her he could see a small sweet smile on her face. This brought a small smile to his face as he thought about how cute she looked. It was the first time that he had really looked at her. After a moment he shook his thoughts and started walking back to where Yuki was waiting.

He tried to sit her down against one of the training post but Hinata had no desire to be put down. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and refused to let go. So Naruto decided to sit down against the post and put Hinata on his lap. This caused him to blush a little. Since there was still a cool wind blowing through the training grounds he removed his coat and placed it over her shoulders to keep her warm. Now that they were settled in their spot he turned to the three tailed kittling.

"Hey, Yuki do you know why she fainted like that? Is she sick or something? And how did you know she was there in the first place?" He asked looking and sounding a little worried about Hinata.

Yuki's grin had never left her face the entire time. She watched as he ran to his mate. She saw the look on his face and the look in his eyes when he stopped and looked at her. It reminded her of how Lord Minato would always look at Lady Kushina. She also thought it was cute how Hinata wouldn't let go of him when he got back. Resulting in him placing her on his lap.

"Well I'm no doctor but I would say that everything I told you was too much for her to handle at the moment. As for how I knew she was there I could sense her presence the moment you summoned me. I knew who she was because I could also sense my mother's presence sealed inside her." She took a moment to look at the shock on his face knowing he had no clue that his mate had been watching him before she continued. "She should wake on her own shortly. I would recommend the two of you talk about this with mother and father soon. They know more about what is going on than I do."

At this point Naruto was looking down at the unconscious girl on his lap wondering just how long she had been in the woods watching him. After hearing what Yuki said about talking to the two nine tailed foxes sealed within him and Hinata he also began to wonder how they were suppose to talk with something sealed inside them.

"Um, Yuki how are we suppose to talk to them when they are sealed inside us? Is it possible to summon them like I summoned you? Or is there some special trick to it?" He asked still a little confused about everything that has happened up to this point.

Yuki put her paw up to her chin thinking of the quickest way for them to do this. "Well the quickest way at first is through your dreams. However later you will be able to enter you own mindscape at will to talk with them. You will also be able to talk with them through your thoughts without having to go into your own mind or dream to do so. When the two of you are together like you are now you can enter a shared dream or mindscape. However the farther you are from each other that will not be possible. There is more to it but I'll let mother and father fill the two of you in on it. So I suggest getting a little rest at the moment while your mate is. That way the two of you can talk with them together." She replied

Naruto was still confused as all hell but decided to take her advice and take a nap after thanking her and telling her she was free to go. Before closing his eyes to take his nap he gave Hinata one last look. She still had that soft smile on her face and seemed so peaceful at the moment. He didn't know what it was about her but just looking at her sleeping calmed his soul allowing him to slip into a peaceful slumber himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shared Dream**

Hinata woke sitting against a very large lilac tree. As she turned her gaze upward she saw just how beautiful it really was with all the soft lavender flowers on it. It was truly a beautiful tree to behold. She then turned her gaze to the rest of her surroundings. As she looked around all she could see was that the lilac tree was alone in an endless field of the most colorful flowers she had ever seen. It was like she was in some kind of heavenly place. But what caught her eye the most was two huge foxes. One of them was all white with lavender on the tip of each of its nine tails and ears and had lavender eyes. The other was all orange with black around its eyes and its eyes were red. It also had nine tails. They were just laying there in the field next to each other.

Hinata was about to go over to them when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned to see Naruto's ocean blues eyes looking into her own lavender ones.

"N..N..Naruto!" she squeaked out as she began to blush.

Naruto looked down at the ground while scratching the back of his head and sporting a small blush of his own.

"Hey, Hinata I guess you are probably wondering what's going on? To tell the truth I'm still not all that shore myself." He said with embarrassment.

Hinata looked up at him to see he was also blushing which made her turn a little redder before asking. "W..Where are we?"

"In a shared dream I think." He replied.

"Sh..Shared d..d..dream?" She asked confused about what was going on despite her heavenly surrounding.

"That's where Yuki said we would end up if we both fell asleep together. We have to talk to those nine tailed foxes over there about what is really going on. Apparently we both had one of them sealed inside us at birth." He replied while still trying to understand it all.

Hinata stood there frozen at the thought of what Naruto just said about them sleeping together. She was now a bright red. Then she began to remember what she had over heard from her hiding spot in the trees. She felt ready to faint for a second time when a loud but sweet voice called out from behind her.

"**Come kits we have much to discuss and not a lot of time to do so.**"

Hinata turned to see that the two foxes were now looking at both her and Naruto. Naruto walked over beside Hinata and reached down and grabbed her hand. Making eye contact agin with her he spoke.

"Come on Hinata let's go get some answers about what's going on." He said this time with a more determined look.

Before she could blush or faint from physical contact he was off and running dragging her with him. It was a good 90 to 100 yards from where they had stood and Naurto was in a full on run. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He hated being confused like he was now. Hinata on the other hand was having a hard time keeping up with him.

When they finally arrived at where the foxes were Hinata was out of breath from the running pace Naruto had set. This only made the foxes laugh at their childish antics.

The white vixen spoke first. "**I am Yuna the nine tailed vixen that is sealed inside of the kitling Hinata Hyuuga. This is my mate Kurama the nine tailed fox that is sealed inside the kit Naruto Uzumaki. I know the both of you have many questions about what is going on and how this came about. So if you would please take a seat me and my mate will explain everything to you.**" Yuna said in a kind and soft-spoken voice. "**Now where to begin…**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuna decided to start at the beginning of where the nine demon clans came from. It all started when Kami created the four guardians. Each of the guardians had been paired off as mates and given a fraction of Kami's power. The weakest of the four was the ten tailed guardian and was paired with the eleven tailed guardian. While the strongest was the thirteen tailed guardian and was paired with the twelve tailed guardian. The four guardians were broken down farther by sex. The ten and twelve were female and the eleven and thirteen were male. They took the forms of humans with animal traits. The strongest of the four guardians and his mate took their animal traits from that of lions. They took the names of Leonal and Leona. The other two guardians took their animal traits from falcons. They took the names Sky and Sora.

For hundreds of years they aided Kami in shaping and guiding the world. That was until Sora became jealous of Leona for not only having more power than her but also for being paired with Leonal. So she devised a plan so that she could have Leonal and his power all to herself. The first part was to get rid of both Sky and Leona. She was successful in silently getting man to slay her own mate for her. She did this so that man would be blamed and not her. However she was unsuccessful at her attempt to slay Leona. Having failed in her attempt she was punished by Kami for her betrayal. He created a special prison for her calling it the tenth level of hell. He stripped all of her power and used it to created the nine demon clans. Each one ruled over a different level of hell given the number of tails that they had. The Heads of each clan then created nine summoning scrolls each with their own set of rules that would be given to the nine most trustworthy human clans. However before setting off to deliver the scrolls Kami ruled that the scrolls would be the keys to unlocking Sora's prison and thus each head of the demon clans was to be sealed inside a member of the human clan they gave the scroll to and his or her chosen mate for better protection.

The Demon Fox Scroll was given to the clan that was most loyal to Kami. The name of that clan was Namikaze. Upon receiving the scroll the Namikaze clan was given a warning. If their clan was ever wiped out completely then the owner ship of the scroll would be given to the clan or person that delivered the killing blow. Over the years this information got out to other human clans and seeking the power for themselves the Namikaze clan slowly began to decrease in number until only one remained.

Minato Namikaze trained under Kurama every chance he could get to become more powerful to protect the scroll from falling into the wrong hands. Minato eventually fell in love with a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki. He told her about the scroll and the role she would play in protecting it should she choose to become his wife. Kushina had no problem with having the nine tailed vixen sealed inside her and so they were married soon after. When she found out she was pregnant they decided to hide it by using special seals and she would give birth in secret. However on the night she was to give birth a very powerful man attacked trying to get the scroll for himself. Minato had no choice but to summon Karama from the seal to defend himself. What happened after that shocked both Minato and Kurama. The man who had attacked also had the ability to control the nine tailed fox and decided to set it loose on Konoha.

Minato knew the only way he was going to be able to stop Kurama was to sacrifice himself using a forbidden jutsu that would seal Kurama in his son and next in line as head of the Namikaze clan. This was a special seal that Kurama had taught to Minato for when an emergence would arise that called for him to give partial ownership of the scroll to his child and next head of the clan. It only worked under the condition that Minato give up his life, his mate was still alive to have the child sign the contract afterwards, and his child would not have access to summoning the scroll or any of the foxes until he was head of the clan. This was a very powerful jutsu that took a good part of Minato's life to lean and he still wasn't sure if he could actually pull it off. So before trying he returned to his wife which was being looked after by someone she considered to be a sister Kasumi Hyuuga. He informed her of what he was planning to do. This really upset his wife and she didn't want him to do it but knew it was for the best. After giving his wife a passionate kiss and kissing his son on the head he set out to perform the jutsu and save the village.

Kushina went into hiding after that night. Only a small handful of people knew she was still alive and where she was hiding. Those people were Kasumi Hyuuga, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi Hatake. To the rest of the world her and her son died during childbirth. Among the people who did know where she was only Kasumi made regular visits. Their talks mainly consisted of their children and the future they had planned for them. Kasumi loved Kushina and Naruto like family and knew the only reason Kushina hadn't given up on life yet was because of her son. So she promised Kushina that he would have everything she could give him if something was to happen to her. That is when they both decided after Kasumi's daughter was born she would take over as the new host for Yuna and become Naruto's life mate so that no matter what happened he would never be alone. She would finally be able to rest knowing her child would be loved and looked after.

The night Hinata Hyuuga was born Kushina returned to Konoha. The only people who knew she was there was Kasumi, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya. Kushina asked Jiraiya to watch over her and Minato's son and to only revile the truth to him on his eighteenth birthday. She told him about the arranged marriage between Naruto and Hinata that would take place after she turned eighteen. He was to be informed of it when he turns sixteen and not a moment sooner. That was the arrangement her and Kasumi had agreed upon. After that she summoned the scroll and had Hinata sign it. At that moment she preformed the hand signs that Yuna taught her to transfer her to her new host. After saying her final goodbyes to everyone she kiss her son on the head one last time before going off to be with her husband.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuna stopped there because from that point on the two children sitting in front of her knew what happened. She also gave them time to take it all in. She could see both had teary eyes but to understand their new responsibility the story had to be told.

Kurama decided at that time to get a few of the more important thing out of the way before their time was up.

"**Now that is out of the way there are a few thing that needs to be cleared up that Yuki was unaware of when you talked with her."**

Naruto finished wiping away his tears before speaking. "What do you mean?" he asked with a small hint of sadness in his voice from the story of his parents he just heard.

"**First lets get the more embarrassing things out of the way first. The two of you are mates. This means you are bound to each other for the rest of your lives. You will never be able to mate with anyone other than your mate. However this rule only applies to those not of an evil heart…"**

Naruto interrupts him at this point. "What do you mean it doesn't apply to those with an evil heart. Also Yuki said we couldn't be in a romantic relationship with anyone else. So how is it I happen to be in love with Sakura?" He asked not noticing that Hinata lowered her head saddened by his words.

Kurama just laughs at the last question. "**Ha..Ha..Ha Let me answer your last question first kit. Look into your mates eyes and tell me what you feel.**"

Naruto didn't know how this was going to answer his question but he did as he was told. Hinata still had her head down so Naruto reached over and placed his hand on her chin to lift her head so that he could look her in the eyes. The first thing he saw was she had been crying and words started coming out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying.

"I feel happy and warm on the inside. I don't feel alone anymore like the darkness has been lifted. I feel that no matter what the world throws at me that seeing that beautiful smile on her will make it all ok. She makes me feel calm and peaceful. Make me feel loved." He finished with tears in his eyes. However before he could say anything Yuna spoke up next.

"**Alright now your turn kitling. Look into your mates eyes and tell me what you feel.**"

Hinata had to wipe away a lot of tears before she could begin. What Naruto had said really got to her in a very good way. He had lifted her heart so much with his words. When they were both done wiping away the tears Hinata looked into his eyes and spoke from her heart.

"I feel a strength that could move mountains. I feel a desire to never give up no matter what. I feel pure joy and happiness. I feel his light cutting through the darkness that holds me showing me the way out. I feel I no longer have to question my worth. I feel I'm no longer alone that no matter what I'll have a place to turn to. Most of all I feel the way my heart sores among the heavens with all the love I carry for him and him alone." Hinata was once again in tears from the emotions that was running through her at the moment. She had just emptied her heart and soul out to the one person she never thought she would be able to.

Naruto was also in tears. He never in a million years thought that anyone could care for him as much as the girl sitting in front of him now. He truly did have to think about if he did indeed love Sakura the way he claimed. After only a very short moment to compare how he felt between Sakura and Hinata he realized he truly didn't love Sakura. Now he was thinking perhaps it was Hinata he truly loved.

Kurama and Yuna had wide grins on their faces at the site before them. Hinata and Naruto shared a very strong bond one that would not be easily broken even if they didn't realize it themselves.

Kurama began to speak as Hinata and Naruto tried to compose themselves. "**Now kits do you see the difference between true and false love. Even though you are mated this connection this bond you share can't make you truly love each other. When in this dreamscape or a mindscape you will be unable to lie to each other. So if indeed you did truly love Sakura than you would have felt little to nothing for the kitling. Also because the two of you are mates you would have never gotten Sakura's love in return unless she was truly evil at heart and cared for you in that way.**"

Naruto now composed repeated his earlier question about how someone with an evil heart can get by the rules. He didn't like the sound of that the first time and now he really didn't like the sound of it.

"**Listen well kits because I won't repeat myself about this subject again. A person with an evil heart can bypass the mating rules whether you or your mate wants them to or not. Simple put you or your mate can still have sexual relationships or be raped by anyone with an evil heart.**" Kurama turn a lot more serious and his tone of voice became a lot darker. "**If ether or you allow such a thing to happen to your mate it is the same as me or my mate cheating on each other or being raped. We will not stand for that. All nine levels of hell together would seem like heaven compared to what we will put you though if such a thing were to happen do I make myself clear.**" Kurama said while letting off enough killer intent to make both Naruto and Hinata cower and nearly piss themselves.

Naruto held Hinata in his arms she was terrified of what had just happened. As the killer intent started to fade away Naruto looked Kurama dead in the eyes. "I will never let that happen. Not even Kami himself could prevent me from stopping something like that from happening. That I promise. Also if you ever scare her like that again you'll have me to deal with. You got that you over grown fur ball." Naruto said with much anger and venom in his voice.

All Kurama did was raise an eyebrow. Yuna looked between both of them still holding their ground. She shook her head and spoke. "**Alright that's enough you two.**" She then looked over at her mate. "**What did you expect from the child of Kushina Uzumaki? He may look like his father but acts like his mother. I can still remember having to pry the two of you apart on several occasions.**" She giggled. Then she began to speak again "**Besides it's getting late and the kitling has to get home before her father gets angry. We can pick this up later tonight during the kits first training lessons.**" She softly spoke looking down at Hinata with a smile.

Naruto had to ask "What do you mean our fist training lesson?"

It was Kurama that answered him "**You and your mate will be trained by us so that you can better protect the scroll. We will train the both of you in the jutsu of all those that have signed the scroll and our own demonic jutsu. The training will be done while you dream or meditate. We can only pass on the knowledge of the jutsu and other training to you. It is up to you in the real world to master them. By giving you the knowledge we have on such things will speed up you mastering them in the real** **world**"

After explaining it to them he had to also explain to Naruto that the training that they would be getting would be like real world training. So that the knowledge of how to do the real training could be passed on. They said their goodbyes for now and was released from the dream. Naruto was the first one to wake this time. When he did he noticed that it was getting close to sunset. He looked down at the sleeping girl on his lap and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright there you have it chapter 2. I'm still not happy with it. I think it could have been better. If anyone can think of a way to improve it let me know by reviewing or pm me your ideas. I have no problem giving credit were credit is due. Also just to let everyone know this is starting right before the chuunin exams. I was going to have it start during the month break before the third round but I thought this would work a little better for the story. The reason that Naruto know Jiraiya is because he raised him. Well not really since Jiraiya is gone most of the time. That is the reason Naruto feels alone all the time and knows about his toad summons. Didn't know if I would get to that in the story so I'm putting it out there. If anyone has questions about the story just let me know and I'll try my best to answer it. Also if you have time check out my other Naruhina story Rise of the Uzumaki Clan and let me know what you think of it.


End file.
